


The More the Merrier

by hylen



Series: Evil Charming Week #2 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, rating is basically there for language, this gets kind of feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hylen/pseuds/hylen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Evil Charming Week #2, Day Two - Evil Charming with children</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to Day Two of Evil Charming week! I really liked writing this one as well even though it turned out feelsier than I expected it to. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I am not at all happy with that title and will likely change it if I can come up with a better one. Feel free to send in suggestions.

“Isabel Ruth Nolan, you will put down that spatula or so help me!” Regina closed her eyes and frowned as she heard the utensil clatter on the counter. Leaning against the marble, she opened her eyes once more and stared at her children. “You are both driving me up the wall today. I want you to go into the living room and quietly watch tv together while I finish dinner. I will call you when it’s time to wash up.”

She watched Isabel and Jonathan pout before sulking into the living room. Rolling her eyes, Regina turned back to the stove to finish the pasta she was making. She was running behind because of course her children had chosen that day to act like little hellions.

Regina hated when David had to work weekends. Thankfully it was only once a month now as she’d expanded the budget for the sheriff’s department and allowed Emma to hire three more deputies. That had been just after Regina found out she was pregnant with Jonathan. Isabel was only two and there was no way she was going to spend every other weekend alone with two very needy children under three.

It was only about ten minutes later when David walked in through the back door, Neal following closely behind him. Regina turned and smiled at them, leaning up to meet David’s lips as he walked over to kiss her hello. She moved over to Neal and gave him a quick hug before ruffling his hair. “Your brother and sister are in the living room watching tv if you’d like to join them. Henry should be arriving soon and dinner will be ready shortly after that.”

“Okay. Thank you for having me for dinner, Regina.” He smiled politely before running into the living room to join his half-siblings.

Regina raised her eyebrows at David who just shrugged and laughed. “Snow. Apparently his manners haven’t been the greatest lately.”

Regina let out a soft snort and shook her head. “Did you tell her that’s part of raising a pre-teen? How is she by the way?”

Instead of answering, David opened the fridge and pretended to look for a beer that just happened to be right in front of him. Regina turned to her husband and rested her hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised. She knew exactly what his silence meant and she wasn’t happy. “David… What did she do?”

David sighed and closed the door to the fridge before turning to Regina. “She didn’t _do_ anything. But she did…ask if I was sure about…us.”

“Again?!” Regina’s voice was about three octaves higher than usual, and she had to take a couple of deep breaths to stop herself from yelling. She knew the kids would be able to hear her and they didn’t need to be brought into this. Cursing under her breath, she turned back to the stove and continued with dinner. She shook her head and muttered, “It’s been ten fucking years. You’d think she’d take the fucking hint.”

David walked up behind her, gently placing his hands on her upper arms and kissing the top of her head. She instinctively leaned back against him, unable to help the smile that crossed her lips. He tilted his head to the side to kiss her temple and then her cheek. “Babe, I honestly don’t think she’s ever going to be over it. She lost her true love. But it doesn’t matter. Because I’m with you. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Regina rolled her eyes and turned in his arms. “I know all of that. It’s just…half of this town still hates us. Even after all this time. Our lives would be so much easier if she would just move on.”

David nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I know, babe. I know. But we can’t force her to move on, so we just have to deal with it like we have been. It’ll all work out in the end.”

Regina exhaled slowly and rested her head against his chest. She knew all of this of course. She was secure in their relationship and how much he loved her. But sometimes it helped to just hear him say it too. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled before leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Regina.” He kissed her forehead and then pulled away at the sound of the front door opening and Henry calling out as he walked in. He looked down at her and smirked. “Well that was perfect timing.”

Regina laughed and turned back to the food. She deemed it ready and turned off the stove before following David out into the hall where the children were already greeting Henry. And the young man he had with him. Exchanging a confused look with David, she moved forward to give Henry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi, honey. How was the drive from Boston?” She pulled back with a smile and glanced over to the stranger. “And who do we have here?”

Henry took a deep breath and reached out for the stranger’s hand. “Mom, David…kids. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Charles.”

Regina’s smile widened and David gave them a bright smile of his own. Charles stepped forward and bowed his head slightly. “You must be Regina. Henry’s mom. And you’re David. His step-dad, but also his grandfather.” Regina and David’s eyes grew wide and their smiles faltered. The younger kids giggled as Charles turned to Neal. “And you are his uncle, but also-”

“You know it’s really best not to think about all of that,” Regina interjected with a forced grin. “Dinner’s ready, so why don’t you kids wash up. David will you show Charles to the dining room? I need a moment with Henry.”

As everybody did as she’d suggested, Regina took Henry’s arm and dragged him into the living room. She rounded on him and hissed through clenched teeth, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! You bring some stranger here _without warning_ and on top of that you _told_ him _who_ we _are_?! Have you been gone so long that you’ve forgotten what our lives are like?”

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known this would happen. Taking her hands, he squeezed them gently and looked her in the eyes. “Mom, please calm down. He’s a really great guy okay? We’ve been dating for a year and things are very serious between us. I told him the truth about Storybrooke a couple of months ago. He didn’t believe me at first, but after lots of discussions he came around.” The corner of Henry’s lips quirked up into a half smile and his eyes sparkled. “And then he asked me to marry him.”

Regina gasped softly. “Oh, Henry.” She smiled brightly before wrapping him up in a tight hug. “That’s so wonderful. But why didn’t you tell us about him before now?”

Henry hugged her back, shrugging in her arms. “I wanted to be sure about him. And then we planned my visit this weekend and I thought it would be the perfect time.”

They broke apart to the sound of Jonathan running into the living room. No doubt sent by David. “Momma, we hungry!”

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirked as Henry picked up his little brother and carried him upside down into the living room. “That’s not the nicest way to ask for dinner, Jon. I know Mom taught you better.” He turned his brother right side up and let him sit down at the table. Henry took the empty seat next to Charles, leaving the seat at the opposite end from David open for Regina. Carrying the pasta dish into the dining room from the kitchen, Regina set it in the middle of the table and rested her hands on Charles’s shoulders. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Welcome to the family.”


End file.
